Entre O Bem e o Mal
by Riquettinha
Summary: Hinata ficou 4 anos longe da cidade natal, e acaba por ser salva pelo rejeitado da escola, porém descobre que é sua missão mata-lo. Logo ela chama atenção de várias pessoas na escola e acaba por namorar um. Mas qual a intenção desse novo namorado?
1. Capítulo 1 Beco

**Capítulo 1**

- Sakura-chan, quem é aquele garoto ali? – Perguntou a adolescente de cabelos longos e negros, quase azulados, para a amiga de cabelos róseos.

- Q- quem Hinata? – A morena aponta para um loiro com marquinhas na bochecha que chegava à escola com os braços na nuca com um largo sorriso. – Cuidado com esse garoto Hinata! Ele é o Naruto Uzumaki.

- Por que devo tomar cuidado? – Perguntou a morena preocupada com que tipo de risco um garoto sorridente como aquele poderia lhe ser problemático.

- Minha mãe sempre me diz que ele não é boa coisa, para eu me afastar, todos nós tentamos evitar ele.

- Coitado! Vocês o ignoram só por que seus pais dizem? – A garota havia se espantado com isso.

- Hinata, é seu primeiro dia por isso você não entende. Ele só traz problemas para a escola, se Tsunade-sama não tivesse tanta crença cega nele provavelmente ele já teria sido expulso.

- Quem é Tsunade-sama?

- A prefeita da cidade, tem grande amizade com o Kakashi-sensei, diretor do colégio. Ela é uma mulher bem temperamental.

- H- hai.

Hinata passou o resto do dia pensando em que tipo de coisa o garoto poderia ter feito para os pais de todos o odiarem tanto. Percebeu que ele fazia bastantes travessuras, mas nada para ser odiado, simplesmente um exemplo a não ser seguido.

O intervalo chegou e Hinata estava decidida a perguntar a alguém da família, que ao menos morasse em Konohagakure há mais tempo que ela, que havia chegado de uma longa viagem com seu pai, eles haviam ido fazer um trabalho na cidade Kumogakure, o trabalho havia demorado 4 anos para ser realizado e por este motivo ela não sabia de nada do que estava acontecendo na vila. Chegou a seu primeiro dia de aula apreensiva, porém logo encontrou uma velha amiga, Sakura-chan, que a ajudou a conhecer melhor a escola.

- N- neji-san. – A morena se aproximou de um garoto de cabelos longo e negros, preso na ponta, com olhos perolados como os seus.

- Hai Hinata-sama.

- Por que todos odeiam aquele garoto chamado Uzumaki Naruto?

O primo de Hinata se espantou com a pergunta e pegou a garota pelo braço e a levou para um lugar menos movimentado, pois havia chamado atenção dos outros garotos na mesa quando deixou a maça que comia cair no chão repentinamente.

- Como você soube dele?

- S-sakura-chan me disse que t-todos o odeiam e f-fiquei curiosa. – A morena havia se espantado com a atitude do primo.

- Você não conversou com meu otou-san e nem como Hiashi-sama sobre isso?

- I- isso o que?

- Se eles não te contaram ainda, não vai ser eu a lhe contar. Mas fique longe dele Hinata-sama, ele é problema na certa!

- H- hai.

As aulas passaram devagar, a garota de olhos perolados não conseguia desgrudas os olhos do loiro, ela estava intrigada do por que de Neji ter lhe feito tanto mistério.

No fim das aulas Hinata demorou um pouco para sair da sala, pois havia perdido a matéria do inicio do ano e acabou se distraindo na aula e perdeu a hora de copiar a matérias no quadro. Quando terminou saiu sem nem ao menos se despedir da velha amiga Sakura Haruno e de suas duas novas amigas Ino Yamanaka e Tenten Mitsashi, ela queria saber logo sobre o loiro que todos rejeitavam.

Um carro com motorista já lhe esperava na porta.

- Hinata-sama, Neji-sama já está para chegar?

- Eu o vi com os amigos, ele deve demora um pouco, me deixe na metade do caminho e depois o busque, estou com pressa.

A mansão Hyuuga nem era muito distante, por isso ir a pé metade do caminho não lhe daria problemas.

- Pode me deixar aqui Clade-san. Arigatö.

- Como desejar Hinata-sama. – O motorista parou e abriu a porta para Hinata.

Hinata ia para casa sem correr, mas a passos rápido quando ouviu de longe vozes de dois garotos.

- Vai desistir do futebol para ficar com sua namorada de novo Shikamaru?

- Eu estava a fim de dormir, mas semana passada eu já não joguei Naruto, tenho que ir.

- Naruto? – Pensou alto a morena que entrou em uma rua em que ela identificava que a voz saia. Porém não conhecia bem aquelas ruas e enquanto tentava seguir o local de onde havia ouvido a voz acabou se perdendo. – Onde estou? – Perguntou-se assustada.

- O que uma garota toda arrumadinha como você faz em um lugar como esse? – Perguntou um homem mal encarado que vinha de um lado do beco. Hinata assustada se virou para correr para o outro lado, porém sentiu os dois braços sendo presos por um mão forte, só então percebeu que esteve tão distraída tentando encontrar o local de onde vinha as vozes que nem percebeu que estava sendo seguida.

- Hum, este uniforme não é daquele colégio de riquinhos? – Disse o homem fungando no ouvido de Hinata.

- Onegai, podem levar minhas coisas me deixem ir. – Disse à garota que no fundo se martirizava por ser fraca e não poder defender suas próprias coisas.

- Seria um pecado machucar uma jovem tão bela. Mas esses uniformes colegiais são muito sexys, mal consigo me aguentar.

Quando Hinata percebeu a intenção do homem que já se aproximava dela enquanto o outro segurava os braços Hinata começou a chorar.

- Onegai, me deixem ir.

O homem se aproximou mais de Hinata e começou a levantar blusa da jovem quando foi jogado para trás pela força de um soco que um jovem loiro havia lhe dado.

O outro homem que segurava os braços de Hinata se espantou e soltou a morena que se afastou deles. Logo o homem que havia levado o soco se levantou e partiu para cima do loiro, e o outro homem fez o mesmo.

- N-naruto-kun! – Exclamou a morena em um miado baixinho.

- Hey, melhor você correr! – Gritou o loiro que desviava de alguns socos e chutes, levava outros e tentava fazer o mesmo com os homens. – Se- se você seguir-r essa rua v-você vai... ... sair em uma rua movimentada. – Continuou o jovem Uzumaki que fazia pausas quando levava ou desviava de um golpe.

- H-hai. – Disse à morena que correu pela direção que o Uzumaki havia lhe dito.

Logo Hinata chegou à rua que o loiro havia lhe indicado e reconheceu como sendo a mesma de sua casa, ela percebeu que quando perdida deu um volta completa e estava perto de casa. Ela planejava esperar ver o jovem sair do beco, porém o carro de sua família parou do seu lado e Neji saiu de dentro.

- Hinata-sama, o que está fazendo aqui? Por que está com essa cara espantada.

- N- nada, Neji-san. – Ela não pretendia lhe contar que havia entrado em um beco a procura de Naruto e acabou em uma situação perigosa, e acabou sendo salva por quem todos odiavam.

- Entre no carro, vamos para casa, em pouco tempo estamos lá.

Hinata tentou imaginar em uma desculpa para permanecer ali esperando pelo loiro, porém nada lhe veio à cabeça e acabou entrando no carro.


	2. Capítulo 2 Missão

_- Hinata-sama, o que está fazendo aqui? Por que está com essa cara espantada._

_- N- nada, Neji-san. – Ela não pretendia lhe contar que havia entrado em um beco a procura de Naruto e acabou em uma situação perigosa, e acabou sendo salva por quem todos odiavam._

_- Entre no carro, vamos para casa, em pouco tempo estamos lá._

_Hinata tentou imaginar em uma desculpa para permanecer ali esperando pelo loiro, porém nada lhe veio à cabeça e acabou entrando no carro._

**Capítulo 2**

Quando Hinata chegou em casa a preocupação não lhe saia da cabeça, ela deveria ter ajudado o jovem Uzumaki já que estava livre, era uma vergonha a herdeira da grande empresa Hyuuga que também iria herdar o cargo de líder da DC não pudesse se defender sozinho de dois homens comuns. Agora o jovem Uzumaki poderia estar muito machucado por culpa dela.

Decidida a encontrar o jovem loiro Hinata desceu as escadas indo em direção à saída, porém uma voz surgiu do canto da sala.

- Onde está indo Hinata-sama? – Perguntou o tio da jovem Hizashi Hyuuga.

- E-estou indo na casa da S-sakura-chan buscar uns c-cadernos. – Gaguejou pelo fato de ter sido pega saindo escondida.

- Isso pode esperar, seu pai precisa lhe dizer algo.

- Hai. – Algo no tom de voz do tio preocupava a herdeira Hyuuga.

- Filha como você já sabe depois de 4 anos cumprimos nosso objetivo como Hyuuga na cidade Kumogakure, e nosso objetivo seria ir para Takigakure, porém acabamos por desistir ao termos informações sobre no alvo de lá. Agora que voltamos aqui estamos com um novo alvo, ele foi protegido pelo nosso terceiro prefeito durante os primeiros anos, agora quem o protege é nossa quinta prefeita, porém precisamos apenas esperar a oportunidade certa para termos uma desculpa e eliminarmos o alvo.

Hinata estremeceu ao ouvir que o alvo da vez é um protegido da prefeita Tsunade, isso a fez lembrar-se do que Sakura havia lhe dito.

- Q-quem é o alvo? – Perguntou a morena receosa.

- Naruto Uzumaki. – Hinata empalideceu e então compreendeu o porquê de todos odiarem o jovem loiro, por que todos tentarem distancia. – Ele estuda na mesma escola que você, e vocês estão na mesma classe, então seu dever será observa-lo e esperar apenas um escorregão e quando isso acontecer avise a Neji que saberá o que fazer para comunicar aos outros membros anciões da família e eles irão até o local. – O homem então fez uma pausa enquanto fitava o chão e então voltou a encarar a jovem nos olhos. – Hinata, esse alvo é seu! Você deverá elimina-lo com suas próprias mãos para provar a todos que merece ser herdeira dos trabalhos da família.

- Hai. – Disse Hinata já com a cabeça baixa. Ela não via motivos para eliminar o jovem loiro, mas não podia deixar suas obrigações para com a família de lado, porém ela também não poderia fazer isso com a pessoa que havia lhe salvado. Seu pai a dispensou e a jovem decidiu então voltar para o quarto. Não saberia o que fazer caso encontrasse o jovem Uzumaki

No dia seguinte a jovem morena acordou sem a mínima vontade de ir para a escola, tinha passado horas acordada pensando em o que fazer e não havia chegado a nenhuma conclusão.

Vestiu-se, passou a escoava de leve no cabelo e foi para escola junto a Neji, chegando à escola a primeira pessoa que viu foi Sakura discutindo com Ino.

- Eu vou consegui-lo primeiro, testuda! – Gritou Ino.

- Vai ter que passar por cima do meu cadáver, Ino-porca. – Retrucou a de cabelos rosa.

Ambas foram embora para direções diferentes.

- S-sakura-chan! – Gritou Hinata, acabou chamando atenção de muitas pessoas e corou por ter tantos olhares sobre si.

- Hinata! Você foi embora ontem sem se despedir.

- Gomen. Por que estava discutindo com a Ino?

- Aff, ela acha que pode ficar com meu Sasuke-kun.

- Sasuke Uchiha? – Até mesmo Hinata já havia ouvido falar sobre a empresa Uchiha e seu último sobrevivente.

- Hai. Desculpa Hinata, tenho que ir para a aula de espanhol, ela não é legal como sua professora de inglês, se eu me atrasar um minuto ficarei para fora da sala. Bye bye.

Sakura havia escolhido fazer espanhol em vez de inglês, então no primeiro e segundo horário das terças ela ficava separada de Hinata e Ino que faziam inglês.

Hinata ia para sua sala quando esbarrou avistou o jovem Uzumaki indo para mesma direção que Sakura ia, e por impulso foi até ele e deu um leve cutucão nas costas. Quando se deu conta de seus atos pensou em correr e rezou para que ele não tivesse sentido o toque, porém o loiro se virou para encarar Hinata que logo baixou a cabeça.

- Obrigadaporontem! – Disse a Hyuuga sem pausas.

- Hai?

Hinata levantou um pouco a cabeça para poder encarar o loiro e logo se arrependeu, pois pode ver algumas marcas roxas no rosto do jovem, isso a fez se sentir ainda pior por saber que logo ela teria de matar quem a salvou.

- E-eu queria a-agradecer pelo o que fez por mim o-ontem. – Então ela se curvou. – E desculpe por todos os problemas que eu lhe trouxe.

- Ahhhhhh. – Exclamou alto o jovem. – Você é a garota do beco ontem, está tudo bem, não foi nada.

- M-mas você se machucou.

- Bom, eu não poderia os deixar fazerem aquilo com você se fazer nada.

- Arigatö, eu fui pega de s-surpresa.

- Mas o que você fazia naquele lugar? – Ele encarou os olhos na morena que corara fortemente por isso. – Você é da família Hyuuga, não devia estar naquele lugar, todo dia vem um carro buscar Neji e o leva para mansão.

- E- eu fiquei no meio do caminho e ia a pé, mas acabei-me p-perdendo.

- Você está em que ano? – Disse o garoto colocando as mãos atrás da nuca como na primeira vez que ela o viu.

- N-no segundo ano.

- Qual turma? – A garota começara a ficar sem graça com as várias perguntas e com a maneira que o jovem a encarava nos olhos enquanto falava.

- T-turma 5.

- Nani? Você é da minha turma então.

- H-hai, m-mas eu faço inglês e não espanhol.

- Sim, sim, então hoje nossos primeiros horários não serão igu- Kami, me esqueci da Anko-sensei, ela não irá me deixar entrar se eu não correr! Bye bye Hina-chan, nos vemos no 3º horário.

E então a jovem Hyuuga fitara o loiro correr em direção a sala da professora de espanhol quando foi surpreendida pela voz de Neji em suas costas.

- Por que você está conversando com esse garoto Hinata-sama?

- N-nada Neji-san. – Disse ela com o tom de voz alterado, depois se acalmou e continuou. – Só vou tentar vigia-lo mais de perto, para isso terei que me tornar amiga dele.

- Se você acha melhor assim, mas tome cuidado com esse demônio, se ele lhe oferecer problema eu mesmo o matarei!

E então Neji foi para a área da escola dos mais veteranos e Hinata foi para sua aula de inglês com Gai-sensei.


	3. Capítulo 3 Interessante

– _Por que você está conversando com esse garoto Hinata-sama?_

– _N-nada Neji-san. – Disse ela com o tom de voz alterado, depois se acalmou e continuou. – Só vou tentar vigia-lo mais de perto, para isso terei que me tornar amiga dele._

– _Se você acha melhor assim, mas tome cuidado com esse demônio, se ele lhe oferecer problema eu mesmo o matarei!_

_E então Neji foi para a área da escola dos mais veteranos e Hinata foi para sua aula de inglês com Gai-sensei._

**Capítulo 3**

3º horário...

– Neji. – Chamou o de cabelos negros pelo o amigo de olhos perolados.

– Sasuke, o que faz aqui no corredor do terceiro ano?

– Eu faço espanhol esqueceu? Meus primeiros horários são ali. – Apontou para a última sala do corredor cheio de veteranos. – Mas eu queria te perguntar uma coisa.

– Diga.

– Aquela garota que estava a conversar com o dobe do Naruto, ela é de sua família, os olhos são como os seus.

– Hai. Ela é minha prima, Hinata, passou alguns anos fora da cidade com seu pai fazendo o trabalho da família.

– O que ela poderia fazer lá? Nem ao menos completou o colegial.

– Ela ajudou o pai a organizar a nova fábrica de roupas por lá. – Disse o Hyuuga mais friamente.

"Por que sinto que ele está mentindo?" Pensou o Uchiha.

– Por que a pergunta?

– Nada, só achei estranho uma garota falar com o dobe.

– E nem você devia, Sasuke, já que disse que esse garoto é perigoso.

– Eu não tenho medo dele Neji, não há nada que possa me deixar com medo, o que ele pode fazer?

"_Mais do que você imagina!"_ Foi o que Neji pensou sobre as palavras que Sasuke havia dito.

– Bom, já lhe avisei. – Disse ele se virando e voltando pra sala de aula. – Mas logo ele deixará de ser problema se Hinata-sama se esforçar um pouco. – Acrescentou baixinho, de modo que apenas ele próprio ouviu.

Chegando a sala Sasuke viu que a garota de olhos perolados não estava em sua sala, e de certo modo se decepcionou, algo na morena havia o intrigado.

Pouco depois entrou na sala Ino que lhe lançou um olhar bem sugestivo, depois Sakura e logo atrás a garota de longos cabelos negros e olhos perolados entrou de cabeça baixa.

– Ih, Hina-chan, só tem lugar vazio na última fileira, tem duas, porém uma está com a mochila do preguiçoso do Shikamaru. – Disse Ino frustrada por não poder sentar próxima a nova amiga.

– Amanhã chegue mais cedo e nós conseguiremos um lugar para você próximo a mim e Ino.

– H-hai. Eu não me importo em sentar no fundo. – Disse ela levantando a cabeça e percebendo que o lugar vago ficava bem ao lado do loiro Uzumaki. Ao perceber isso baixou a cabeça novamente e foi até a carteira vaga sem desgrudar os olhos do pé, não percebendo assim que o garoto de cabelos negros e olhos ônix acompanhava cada um de seus movimentos.

A morena sentou-se na carteira e se apressou em tirar os cadernos, na verdade procurava o seu livro, para poder fingir estar distraída e não encarar muito Naruto.

– Ei, Hyuuga. Eu esqueci, nem perguntei seu nome!

– M-meu nome é H-hinata Hyuuga!

Neste momento a professora de história entrou.

– Me chamo Uzumaki Naruto. – Disse ele com um sorriso no rosto.

– Ei, já disse para não conversarem. – A mulher parou e encarou Hinata. – Você deve ser a novata Hyuuga não é mesmo? Bom, sei que os Hyuuga costumam ser bem inteligentes e esforçados, por isso sugiro que nos próximos dias tente sentar mais próxima ao quadro, e gostaria que pegasse a matérias com os outros alunos para não ficar atrasada.

– Hai. – Disse a garota, então a professora se virou e começou a escrever no quadro.

Então percebeu que alguém havia jogado um pequeno papel em sua carteira. Olhou para o lado e viu que Naruto sorria para ela, o que a fez corar, em seguida o garoto fez sinal para a morena abrir o papel.

"_Kurenai-sensei é uma professora legal, só não gosta de conversas, porém não costuma olhar para os alunos desde que a sala esteja em silencio, então podemos conversar por bilhetes!"_

"_Naruto-kun, como conseguiu sair bem daquele beco, eram dois contra um!" _A pergunta não era somente para acabar com sua curiosidade, mas também para saber mais sobre o garoto que foi colocado como seu alvo pessoal.

"_Quando percebi que já havia lhe dado tempo para chegar à rua movimentada eu corri, conheço aqueles becos melhor do que muitos. Mas quando voltei para te procurar na rua eu não lhe encontrei."_

"_Gomen, quando cheguei à avenida encontrei o carro da minha família e tive que voltar com Neji. Depois não consegui mais sair para ver se você estava bem. Desculpe por isso!"_

Durante o restante da aula eles conversaram mais trocando bilhetes, a garota gostou disso, pelo menos não havia como ela gaguejar e se embolar com as palavras.

A professora nem mesmo reparou no movimento dos dois que não prestaram atenção na aula. Hinata por que estava um pouco adiantada nesta matéria, pois na outra cidade onde estava, a organização era diferente. E o jovem loiro Uzumaki parecia nem mesmo se importar com a aula, assim como um garoto que de tempo em tempo pegava uma guloseima escondida na mochila.

A aula acabou, Chouji se aproximou de Hinata.

– Desculpe pelo Naruto, ele não está acostumado com alguém aceitar conversar com ele e acaba exagerando, espero que ele não tenha atrapalhado seu estudo.

E antes que ela pudesse dizer que não havia problemas, Sakura a puxou e correu com ela para fora da sala.

– Vamos ali comigo Hinata, quero te apresentar a Tenten e a Temari do terceiro ano, a próxima aula é do Kakashi-sensei, ele sempre se atrasa!

Hinata olhou para o loiro como quem pede desculpas por sair assim e recebeu um sorriso do garoto.

– Ei Dobe. – Gritou o Uchiha que chamou a atenção do loiro que sentava no fundo e conversava com Chouji e Shikamaru, todos nas últimas carteiras.

– Teme! Quando irá deixar de ser nerd e sentar aqui atrás, hein? – Naruto, como sempre aproveitou a oportunidade pra alfinetar o amigo.

– Quando você virar homem e pegar uma mulher! – Retrucou.

– Ai! – Comentou baixinho Shikamaru que havia acabado de entrar na sala e sentar na sua carteira que ficava do lado a de Chouji.

– Ficou sem resposta Naruto? – Perguntou Chouji rindo.

– Fica calado gor- – Antes de completar a frase, teve sua boca tampada pela loira que havia acabado de se aproximar deles, e evitou uma confusão.

– O que foi Ino? – Resmungou Naruto.

– Você sabe que essa palavra é um tabu. – Comentou Kiba, enquanto Ino saia, ou pelo fingia isso, e Chouji ia até na cantina pegar mais um prato do arroz doce que serviam no dia.

– Gomen. – Disse Naruto com sinceridade, as vezes se esqueci como Chouji se irritava quando chamado por aquela palavra.

– Naruto. – Chamou Sasuke. – O que está rolando entre você a novata, Hinata? – Perguntou Sasuke fazendo a atenção de Ino ir até ele.

– Hai? – Perguntou Naruto realmente confuso.

– A herdeira Hyuuga, dobe! Você nem ao menos sabe o nome dela? Então não deve haver nada mesmo entre vocês.

– Eu sei o nome dela, só fiquei confuso coma a pergunta. Não tem mesmo nada! Eu só a ajudei ontem e ela veio me agradecer. Por que acha que temos algo? Alguém lhe disse algo? Quem?

– Então ela apenas estava sendo educada. – Comentou o Uchiha com um sorriso nos lábios. – Ninguém mês disse nada. Só achei estranho que ela parecia bem envergonhada ao falar com você hoje na portaria, e percebi que vocês conversaram bastante por bilhetes nesta aula, aí pensei que poderia ter acontecido algo. Mas deve só a personalidade dela, ser quieta, tímida e educada.

– Por que você queria saber, teme?

– Ela é interessante.

– Uma garota chamando atenção de Uchiha Sasuke tão rápido? Até eu quero ver tal garota. – Comentou Shikamaru que até então só ouvia a conversa entre o Uzumaki e o Uchiha.

– Ei, nem pense nisto! Além do mais você já tem namorada não é mesmo Shikamaru? A loira do terceiro ano, além do mais aposto que matou a aula da Kurenai-sensei só para ficar namorando com ela, escondido dos zeladores.

– Que problemático. Só estou curioso Naruto! E eu matei essa aula por que ela é tediosa, então fui dormir na biblioteca.

– Por que essa exaltação Naruto? Está interessado na Hyuuga?


	4. Capítulo 4 Parede

_- Que problemático. Só estou curioso Naruto! E eu matei essa aula por que ela é tediosa, então fui dormir na biblioteca._

_- Por que essa exaltação Naruto? Está interessado na Hyuuga?_

**Capítulo 4**

- Não é isso, teme, ela agora é minha amiga, e você só pega garota, nunca realmente fica com elas por um tempo. Pelo o que percebi Hinata não é garota que se deve fazer isso! – Disse Naruto mais alto, defendendo a nova amiga.

- Claro, claro. Vou voltar para o meu lugar, eu tenho que manter minha reputação como bom aluno. – Disse o Uchiha voltando para seu lugar na primeira carteira da sala. Logo as garotas entraram na sala e logo atrás o professor de português.

- Desculpem alunos, eu acabei tendo que ajudar a faxineira a pegar uma garrafa de água sanitária que estava alta, e acabei derrubando uma vassoura em um cano que estourou e tive qu-.

- Ah Kakashi-sensei, ninguém vai acreditar nisso. – Naruto gritou do fundo.

Hinata riu baixinho, havia ouvido pela Sakura da fama do professor de se atrasar a arrumar desculpas para isso. Porém logo depois se concentrou na aula, sempre teve dificuldades na matéria, pois preferia matérias que utilizavam lógicas, portanto para o bem de suas notas sabia que devia estudar direito essa matéria, e a face determinada da morena não passou despercebida por Naruto que decidiu não importuna-la durante os últimos dois horários de português.

Quando o sinal tocou Hinata novamente assim que fechou sua mochila foi puxada bruscamente por Sakura que corria com a garota praticamente sendo arrastada para fora da escola, logo atrás vinha Ino.

- Sakura-chan. A-aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Hinata, você gosta do Naruto? – A pergunta fizera a morena corar.

- P-por que está perguntando isso?

- Ino escutou a conversa dos garotos hoje, e fiquei sabendo que vocês conversaram hoje antes da aula e conversaram por bilhetes durante a aula da Kurenai-sensei. Isso é verdade?

- É verdade Sakura-chan, m-mas eu conversei com ele por que ele me ajudou ontem quando eu saí da escola e fui assaltada. – A garota estava muito embaraçada para contar que a intenção dos dois homens não era somente roubar os pertences da morena. E também ocultou os outros dois motivos que lhe fez conversar com o loiro.

- O Naruto? Quem diria que ele poderia fazer algo que presta. – Comentou Ino entrando na conversa pela primeira vez.

- Você foi assaltada? Roubaram-lhe alguma coisa?

- N-não, isso por que o Naruto apareceu.

- E sobre o Sasuke-kun? – Perguntou à rosada.

- Quem? – A garota já havia ouvido falar sobre ele antes, mas não sabia o porquê de Sakura mencionar ele.

- O lindo e inteligente que senta na primeira carteira. Ino disse que também ouviu ele dizer que te achou interessante.

- E-ele disse que sou i-interessante. – A morena não sabia como poderia chamar a atenção do garoto que tanto Sakura, quanto Ino pareciam estar bem interessadas.

- Hai, e olha, se você o quiser tudo bem eu e Ino não iremos nos importar. – Neste momento Sakura lançou um olhar a Ino que parecia apenas como um aviso de "Não ouse dizer algo" – Ele se interessou por você e se você se interessar por ele, não tenha medo de ir atrás.

- Sakura-chan eu nem o conheço.

- Bom, mas ele é irresistível, se o conhecer eu tenho certeza que vai deseja-lo. Ele conquista a todas, mas ele é um galinha, ficou comigo na 8ª serie e depois passou a me tratar mais secamente, e o mesmo aconteceu com Ino um ano antes. – Então Sakura olhou pra rua. – O carro da sua família ainda não chegou, você vai ficar aqui até mais tarde?

- N-não. Vou ligar pro meu pai e perguntar se houve algum problema com o motorista ou com o carro. – Disse apalpando os bolsos da calça, da blusa de frio, depois revirou a mochila, porém não encontrava o celular em lugar algum. – S-sakura-chan, eu acho que p-perdi meu celular.

- Você deve ter esquecido na sala, melhor correr e ir lá pega-lo, Shizune-san já deve ter aberto a portaria 2, se você der a volta na escola por fora e entrar por lá irá chegar mais rápido na sala do que ter que passar por meio da multidão.

- H-hai, vou fazer isso.

- Tudo bem, vou indo pra casa. Sayonara Hinata, quando encontrar seu celular me ligue! – Disse Sakura, dando um beijo no rosto de Hinata, que corou, e indo para rua.

- Bye bye Hinata-chan. – Disse Ino acenando com o braço e indo atrás de Sakura.

A garota fez o que lhe foi dito, e ia passando pelo estreito corredor que tinha entre a escola e o muro de algumas residências, ela tinha que pegar de volta seu celular logo, havia muitas coisas lá sobre a sua família. De repente se sentiu estúpida por colocar como senha a data de seu nascimento.

Dentro da sala de aula...

- Ei, vocês já terminaram o trabalho do Asuma-sensei? – Perguntou Sasuke, se juntando aos garotos que ficaram conversando na sala depois do sinal.

- Qual trabalho? – Perguntou Chouji.

- O sobre espaço geográfico. Vocês iam fazer em grupo, já que moram na mesma região, não é mesmo?

- É mesmo, vale muitos pontos? – Perguntou Naruto.

- Metade da nota. – Respondeu o Uchiha.

- Que problemático, e é para amanhã no primeiro horário. – Comentou Shikamaru.

- Ei, essa celular, deve ser da Hinata não é mesmo? – Perguntou o loiro apontando para um celular na cadeira ao lado da carteira dele.

- Deve ter caído do bolso dela quando Sakura a puxou correndo. – Disse Shikamaru.

Naruto então tentou pegar o celular, porém logo o largou novamente.

- Droga! Esse celular me queimou, senti como se estivesse tocando em ácido.

- Você é mesmo um dobe! – Disse Sasuke pegando o celular. – Vou levar isso para ela, vocês tem que ficar para fazer trabalho.

- Mas você nunca conversou com ela, teme!

- Nós somos companheiros de classe, e eu sei quem ela é, posso fazer isso. – Respondeu o Uchiha já saindo da sala com um sorriso misterioso na face.

Do lado de fora da escola...

Hinata quando já estava chegando ao final do corredor viu uma figura escura aparecer na sua frente, e essa situação a lembrou do dia anterior. Logo pensou que poderia haver alguém arás e se virou rapidamente para não ser presa novamente. Desta vez ela não ficaria indefesa!

- Preocupada com algo? – Perguntou o homem a sua frente, que se aproximou da morena lentamente, e logo teve seu rosto revelado.

- Sasuke-kun? – Disse ela aliviada por ser só seu colega de classe.

- Yare yare, já sabe do meu nome? Fico feliz que a herdeira Hyuuga saiba sobre mim.

- O-o que você está fazendo a-aqui? – Disse ela corada por isso, não iria admitir que ele chamou sua atenção por ela saber que ele havia dito que estava interessado nela.

- Você esqueceu isso na sala. – Sasuke lançou descuidadamente o celular em direção a morena, que mesmo com a força que Sasuke havia colocado no objeto e a curta distancia conseguiu o pegar. – Você tem bons reflexos. – O jovem se aproximou mais ainda da Hyuuga que permaneceu estática e sem reações enquanto tentava pensar como o Uchiha havia a encontrado naquele corredor, o normal seria ele a procurar dentro da escola, não em volta, mas logo uma pergunta mais urgente veio a sua mente.

- V-você olhou nele?

- Não, nem pensei nisso. Mas se você está perguntando isso, deve haver algo de importante nele, talvez eu devesse ter olhado.

- N-não tem nada nele. – A morena não tinha o costume de sentir medo de alguém, porém a maneira fria e calma com que Sasuke falava estava a deixando apreensiva.

- Bom, vou ser sincero, não vim aqui somente para lhe devolver o celular.

- O-o que você qu- – Neste momento a jovem se surpreendeu com a velocidade com que o Uchiha a prensou na parede. Ela estava ali, entre a parede e o moreno sombrio. Não estava presa, mas era exatamente como se sentia.


	5. Capítulo 5 Medo

_- O-o que você qu- – Neste momento a jovem se surpreendeu com a velocidade com que o Uchiha a prensou na parede. Ela estava ali, entre a parede e o moreno sombrio. Não estava presa, mas era exatamente como se sentia._

**Capítulo 5**

- Você é diferente Hyuuga. E eu a desejo por isso! – Disse o moreno agora segurando os braços da garota contra a parede.

- E-eu não e-entendo! – Depois de anos a garota pensou já não sentir mais medo de outro alguém, mas o moreno a trazia uma sensação estranha.

- Você parece com medo Hi-na-ta-chan. – O garoto tentou se aproximar do pescoço da garota para sentir o cheiro da morena. – Você tem um cheiro tão doce, inocente. Puro!

- Eu não estou com medo. – A garota sentiu raiva por ele dizer aquilo, essa palavra a fazia se sentir fraca. Então em um rápido movimento girando o braço fez o Uchiha soltar o braços dela que correu para fora do corredor. Chegando ao fim ela parou e olhou para traz vendo o Uchiha com um largo sorriso. – Eu não lhe conheço Uchiha, mas tem algo muito estranho em você, eu vou descobrir o que é.

- Para isso você não poderá correr sempre que se encontrar comigo, se continuar a sentir medo nunca poderá se aproximar de mim o suficiente para descobrir o que eu tenho de "estranho". – Retrucou o moreno com um sorriso de deboche.

- Eu já lhe disse que não sinto medo. Não há nada que eu deva temer em um humano Uchiha. – A garota estava surpresa consigo mesmo por conseguir se pronunciar tão firmemente, ela estava com raiva por ele dizer que ela estava com medo. Aproximou-se dele como uma demonstração que não temeria se aproximar dele. E ela viu que o moreno tinha reparado na estranha firmeza que ela havia colocado na frase, ele estava um pouco surpreso com a atitude dela. Ela gostaria de saber como ele poderia saber de como ela conversava, hesitava na hora de falar. Ah, se ela soubesse que ele a observa desde o primeiro dia da garota, apenas dois dias lhe foram suficientes para que ele desejasse a ter, para que ele entendesse um pouco da personalidade dela.

- Você parece não gostar que digam que você sente medo Hyuuga. Porém ontem eu a vi com uma expressão que demonstrava exatamente isso. Estava espantada, chorava, considero as lágrimas uma clara expressão de medo. Você pedia, por favor. Se você não quer que pensem que você tem medo de situações como essa, – Ele se referia a estar em um lugar sozinha com um homem aparentemente mais forte. – Deve demonstrar isso.

- Era você então. – Ela havia tido uma estranha sensação de estar sendo seguida nos becos enquanto procurava a origem da voz de Naruto, porém estava mais preocupada com o fato de ter se perdido e nem se preocupou a sensação de estar sendo observada.

- Quem você acha que disse para o dobe passar naquela rua? Ele já estava indo embora de lá quando você seguiu a voz dele, - Hinata corou um pouco ao saber que ele havia percebido que ela estava seguindo era a voz de Naruto – ele já ia para casa e quando o homem apareceu. Mas eu lhe disse que ele havia esquecido o colar no campo e o fiz "cortar caminho" por aquelas ruas.

- Não acredito em você! – Ela queria era bater no garoto por não a ter ajudado antes, porém se negava a demonstrar abalada pela situação do dia anterior, não na frente dele que parecia aproveitar cada fraquejo dela para dizer que ela sentia medo. – Se você realmente estava lá por que fez Naruto me ajudar e não foi você mesmo?

- Não sou o mocinho Hyuuga, o Naruto faz esse papel melhor do que eu. Além do mais eu planejava apenas a observar de longe por mais um tempo. – Ele fez pausa para tentar analisar a expressão da garota que pareceu não se abalar com o fato dele planejar observa-la escondido. – Porém... – Pausa – Eu fiquei bem curioso do por que você e seu primo Neji estavam planejando vigiar o dobe. Você disse aquilo como se fosse um acordo ou obrigação.

Então neste momento Hinata hesitou em falar, não conseguia acreditar que ele havia a escutado naquele momento, não havia ninguém por perto.

- Vo- – Ela ia hesitar para falar, mas sabia que aquilo ira a entregar e então falou firmemente. – Não havia ninguém por perto. Você não deve ter escutado com exatidão.

- Então o que você disse de verdade Hyuuga? – O Uchiha se aproximou da morena, ficando próximo de mais, sentia a respiração dela, e ela sentia a dele.

- Isso... – Ela virou o rosto ao sentir o Uchiha tentando se aproximar ainda mais. – Isso não lhe interessa Uchiha. Gostaria que parasse de me observar. – Então a morena se virou no intuito de ir embora, já havia conseguido seu celular, era tudo que precisava.

O moreno percebendo isso segurou o pulso de Hinata, colocando mais força do que pretendia. Uma garota comum teria reclamado de dor, porém a morena se limitou a fechar os olhos e puxar o braço de volta.

- Uchiha, pare de ouvir minhas conversar, o que eu faço, e minhas intenções com Naruto não são da sua conta. – Ela ia embora, já estava no final do corredor quando ouviu a voz do moreno que ela pensou que não mais de pronunciaria.

- Eu te desejo Hyuuga. – Ela parou, dando assim a oportunidade do Uchiha continuar. – Você tem algo que está me intrigando, eu também sei que há algo diferente com você. E essa firmeza que você demonstrou agora só aumentou meu desejo de ter-te para mim. Você é diferente das outras garotas desta escola, seu cheiro é doce e inocente, eu quero você para mim. E eu também vou descobrir o que você tem o que você planeja com seu primo.

Ainda de costa Hinata se pronunciou.

- V-você não deve sair se declarando para pessoas que mal conhece Uchiha.

- Eu não estava me declarando, estava lhe dando um aviso, eu vou ter-te para mim, e vou descobrir qual o seu segredo. – Hinata virou meio rosto olhando o moreno com apenas um olho.

- Não sou o que você pensa, mas também não sou como as outras garotas da escola que você conseguirá fácil e depois deixará. – E com isso a morena saiu, indo correndo para onde o carro da família já devia ter chegado após tanta demora.

- E é exatamente por isso que quero tanto ter-te garotinha inocente. – Disse o Uchiha ciente de que a garota não podia mais ouvi-lo.

A garota se sentia com raiva, surpresa, confusa. Com raiva por ele ter a visto no dia anterior e não a ter ajudado, e sim deixado isso para Naruto, que no fim havia se machucado por ela, e também pelo fato dele ter ouvido sua conversa com Neji. Surpresa com o fato de Uchiha Sasuke estar interessado nela e a ter seguido, e dito tão insistentemente que iria a ter, e principalmente consigo mesma por ter sido tão firme, poucas vezes ela era assim. Confusa do por que ele ter lhe dado certa sensação de medo – por mais que ela negasse ela chegou a sentir isso quando estava presa entre o moreno e o muro -, confusa por ter sentido tamanha náusea ao sentir aquele aroma que vinha de sua respiração. Ela não costumava ser o tipo de garota que se deixava seduzir por homens que se aproximavam desta forma, mas ela se sentiu até com tonturas ao ficar tão próxima do moreno, do Uchiha que havia acabo de conhecer.

Chegando à rua em frente a escola viu que já estava deserta, nem alunos, nem pais, nem amigos e nem sinal do carro de sua família. Pegou o celular para ligar para o pai ou para o motorista, pois imaginou que Neji após a esperar deve ter pensado que a morena fora para casa de uma das amigas.

- Hyuuga! – Ouviu alguém a chamando, sabia que a voz era de Uchiha Sasuke por isso nem mesmo se virou _"não, não, não, me deixe em paz!"_ pensou a morena enquanto digitava rapidamente os números de seu motorista, estava desligado, que pena, dizer que estava ao telefone seria uma boa desculpa para ignorar o moreno.


	6. Capítulo 6 Carona

_- Hyuuga! – Ouviu alguém a chamando, sabia que a voz era de Uchiha Sasuke por isso nem mesmo se virou "não, não, não, me deixe em paz!" pensou a morena enquanto digitava rapidamente os números de seu motorista, estava desligado, que pena, dizer que estava ao telefone seria uma boa desculpa para ignorar o moreno._

**Capítulo 6**

- Hina-chaaaan! Matte! – Essa outra voz Hinata também conhecia, era a de Naruto Uzumaki. O loiro que havia a salvado, que ela teria de matar _"Droga Hinata, enquanto você pensaser que ele lhe salvou você não conseguirá trata-lo como um alvo, e enquanto o tratar como um alvo não poderá aproximar-se dele para cumprir sua missão." Pensou a morena sobre si mesma_.

Só então se virou para encara o loiro que vinha junto com Sasuke e os outros três garotos que sentavam no fundo junto com Naruto, um deles ela nem havia reparado, ele tinhas marcas vermelhas na bochecha e andava com um filhote, de cachorro branquinho, na cabeça.

- O-o que faz aqui até a-agora Naruto-kun? – Perguntou Hinata tentando ignorar o moreno que não tirava os olhos dela e deu um sorriso de canto quando a viu gaguejar ao falar com Naruto.

- Estava fazendo um trabalho junto com Chouji – apontou para o garoto que ela havia visto na sala comendo escondido – e Shikamaru – apontou desta vez para o garoto que havia chegado mais tarde e que dormiu metade da aula e o Kiba – apontou polegar para trás apontando para o garoto com cão na cabeça.

- Vejo que o carro da sua família já foi. – Comentou Sasuke.

- H-hai, estava tentando ligar p-para o motorista, mas está desligado. – A garota respondeu tentando agir naturalmente.

- Quer uma carona de moto até sua casa Hinata-chan? – Perguntou o loiro inocentemente.

- Mas não íamos terminar o trabalho na minha casa? – Perguntou Chouji levando então uma cotovelada de Shikamaru.

- N-não precisa Naruto-kun, não quero trazer p-problemas para vocês.

- Bom, vou indo. Tenho que encontrar meu irmão na empresa dele. – Disse o moreno se virando e indo embora.

- Sem problemas Hinata-chan. Se eu for de moto posso te deixar em casa e ainda chegar antes de Shikamaru, Chouji e Kiba, e seria injusto dar carona para um deles e deixar os outros ir a pé.

- M-mas como você j-já tem carteira Naruto-kun?

- Fiquei um tempo no exterior, ano passado, com meu padrinho Jiraya e tirei carteira lá, e a prefeita Tsunade a aprovou aqui. Assim sou o único do 2º ano que tem carteira. – Disse o loiro, se gabando, com as mãos atrás da nuca.

- E-então eu a-acho que tudo bem se você tiver um capacete extra! – A morena disse encostando um indicador no outro e olhando pra baixo.

- Eu ia dar carona pro Sasuke, mas ele decidiu ir encontrar o irmão na empresa dele, que fica aqui perto, então tem capacete para você sim. Vamos então Hina-chan, acho que sei o caminho certo para sua casa, mas se eu errar me corrija tá?

- H-hai. – Disse a morena seguindo o Uzumaki até uma moto estacionada a poucos metros de lá.

- Ja ne Shikamaru, Chouji, Kiba.

- Até lá em casa. – Gritou Chouji que já andava na direção oposta a casa de Hinata. Ela começou a imaginar se não estaria incomodando Naruto.

Os dois subiram na moto e Hinata tentou segurar na parte de trás, mas na primeira curva já escorregou.

- Hina-chan, me abrace. – A garota não imaginou que seria tão difícil se segurar em uma moto com as mãos para trás, já havia visto vários homens fazendo isso. Se vendo sem opção abraçou o peito de Naruto e ficou muito corada com isso, agradeceu internamente pelo capacete tampar seu rosto vermelho. – Aperte suas pernas contra mim Hina-chan, se não quando eu fizer as curvas, a moto pode balançar. Se você se apertar mais contra mim você fará a curva junto, e isso me facilitará as coisas. – O loiro tinha que praticamente gritar para a garota ouvir, mas se esforçou para que ela entendesse a explicação, então a Hyuuga garota fez o que lhe foi dito.

Em poucos minutos chegou à mansão Hyuuga, desceu da moto e tirou o capacete de cabeça baixa, usando sua franja para tampar um pouco da sua face muito corada.

- A-arigatö Naruto-kun. Desculpe se lhe trouxe algum problema.

- Não tem problema nenhum Hinata-chan, não precisa se desculpar. – Disse ele levantando o capacete um pouco deixando só metade da cabeça com capace. _"Ele fica tão sexy assim... Kami-sama, o que estou pensando? Não, não, não, isso não é hora de ter esse tipo de pensamento pervertido com meu alvo." - _Sempre que quiser uma carona pode contar comigo! – Continuou o loiro com um largo sorriso no rosto e uma mão atrás da nuca.

- H-hai, obrigada. – Então ela se virou entrando rapidamente em casa.

Naruto acompanhou cada passo da garota ainda sorrindo e quando ela fechou a porta seu rosto tomou uma expressão mais séria. Ele não entendeu o porquê de ter pedido para a garota se apertar mais a ele. Não era mentira que a pessoa tem que ficar mais próxima de quem dirige para dar estabilidade, porém, Hinata era bem mais leve que ele e seria fácil para ele dirigir sem ela estar o abraçando tão forte, afinal estava acostumado a dar carona para Sasuke. Mas ele pediu para a morena fazer isso, sentia vontade de sentir o corpo da Hyuuga mais próximo ao seu.

- Naruto seu pervertido. Por que está a pensar isso! Ela é só uma amiga, você gosta é da Sakura-chan! – Disse o loiro para si mesmo, recolocando o capacete, dando meia volta e dirigindo para casa de Chouji.

Enquanto isso Hinata estava parada atrás da porta, cabeça baixa tentando pensar em tudo com calma. Ela tinha acabado de pegar carona e abraçado quem ela foi destinada a matar.

- Eu abracei meu alvo. – Disse baixinho.

Seu rosto já estava com a tonalidade normal quando viu Hiashi descendo as escadas.

- Hinata! Por que não veio de carro? – A morena se espantou ao ver o pai, mas então percebeu que ele estava longe de mais para ter a ouvido.

- E-eu esqueci meu celular na sala. Q-quando voltei o carro já tinha ido, não consegui falar com R-roger.

- Seu celular? Alguém olhou nele?

- N-não.

- Que bom. Então como veio para casa filha? – Hinata então se espantou, não imaginava que o pai realmente pensaria neste detalhe, pensou que ele acharia que ela voltou a pé.

- E-eu p-peguei uma c-carona.

- Com quem?

- Hinata-sama! Por que você veio de moto, abraçada com aquele garoto? – Hinata arregalou os olhos ao ver o primo descendo as escadas também. Não poderia ficar pior, ele havia a visto!

- Abraçada com quem Hinata? – Hiashi fitou a filha com um olhar sério.

- Hinata-sama veio abraçada com Naruto Uzumaki. – Respondeu Neji ao perceber que a morena não abriria a boca.

- O que? Por que você veio com aquele garoto Hinata? Você deve vigiar ele para assim que der o primeiro escorregão possamos usar isso como desculpa para você mata-lo, e não ficar por aí abraçando pessoas nojentas como ele. – A garota pensou por alguns segundos, tinha que falar aquilo firmemente, sem gaguejar, para que não desconfiassem dela.

- Hai, mas otou-san, essa missão foi dada a mim e eu não quero falhar, estou disposta a me aproximar como amiga do Naruto-k... como amiga do Uzumaki, e então observa-lo de perto. Eu não irei falhar, eu não tenho outra opção.

- Tome cuidado Hinata, não se pode confiar em pessoas como ele. Não precisa saber de tudo que sabemos para perceber isso, como ele age na escola já demonstrar o tipo de pessoa irresponsável ele é.

- H-hai.

Hiashi foi então para a sala e Hinata subiu para seu quarto, não deixou de perceber que Neji a encarava o tempo todo, mesmo depois de Hiashi ter deixado a sala.

Ela havia se incomodado com as palavras do pai, o jeito como ele falava de Naruto.

"_Ele fala como se já soubesse tudo sobre Naruto-kun. Eu não posso nem ao menos culpa-lo, pois se ele não tivesse me salvado naquele beco ontem, eu mesma acharia que ele é do tipo não confiável. Mas por que me incomoda tanto ouvir as pessoas falando mal dele? Será que estou me afeiçoando do meu amigo?... Amigo ne?" _ Pensou a garota enquanto subia as escadas, mas chegando ao último degrau se lembrou de uma coisa.

- Neji-san? – Disse a garota ainda de costas para o primo.

- Hai Hinata-sama?

- O que você sabe sobre Uchiha Sasuke?

- Não muito Hinata-sama, ele é órfão desde que o irmão Itachi matou todo o clã Uchiha, sobrando somente ele. O clã tinha problemas com o Mitsashi e isso acabou quando houve o extermínio. – Então a morena se virou para encarar Neji.

- O irmão dele? Mas ele hoje foi ver esse irmão.

- Quando nosso 3º prefeito morreu, Uchiha Itachi voltou e após uma reunião secreta, que ninguém além dos dois conselheiros, da prefeita e do clã Mitsashi sabe o motivo, a prefeita Tsunade-sama disse que Uchiha Itachi era inocente das acusações e que ele tinha provas disso. Mas nunca foram apresentadas essas provas. Por isso o Uchiha mais velho ainda tem dificuldades com a cidade, em especial o clã Mitsashi que ainda não deixou seu ódio pelos Uchiha, portanto a prefeita e os conselheiros deram um emprego a Itachi.

- Você sabe o motivo do clã Mitsashi odiar tanto os Uchiha?

- Não Hinata-sama. Por que o interesse?

- Nada em especial, eu só esbarrei com ele hoje.

A garota então continuou andando e foi para o quarto.

Neji ficou parado pensando, havia estranhado não somente o estranho interesse de Hinata nos Uchiha, mas também o fato dela não ter gaguejado uma única vez enquanto conversava com ele. O Hyuuga já estava acostumado com a falta de confiança nas palavras da morena, portanto ela dizer tão firme as frases o fez estranhar.

"_O que aconteceu para ela estar forçando dizer as palavras com mais firmeza?"_


End file.
